


When Thaal-y bought Hal-y

by TooManyFandomstoCount



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hal is a newbie, Hal is kind of stupid, Hal tries to woo sinestro, He doesn't know he can call his ring to him, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Shock Collars, Sinestro is a sexy bastard, Slavery, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Who technically owns Hal, because apparently I have a kink for that, but no fucking, its painful, just blowjobs and groping, just kidding, just that he's on a slave planet, look this thing is writing itself, more like pretend to wait a minute I'm giving away too much, not really fuck or die, sinestro can't admit his feelings, sinestro is a closet sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomstoCount/pseuds/TooManyFandomstoCount
Summary: Hal gets sold by slavers, but who has bought him? How will he be saved? Can he still be a smug bastard in this predicament? Read this gratuitous smut to find out. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I already have a work referencing when harry met sally but it just rhymes okay.
> 
> I may or may not continue this, but I do love this world of infinite possibilities. Apparently I've been paying attention to all of the fics I read cuz I would not be able to write smut like that a few years ago, no siree.

“Sold! You may pick up your new slave at the East Gate. And now, we have quite a delicacy for our more… _hungry_ guests, Selikteh!”

The masked crowd erupts into hushed whispers. Hal looks over his shoulder and sees the cutest little animals with the biggest eyes imaginable. He feels for them, he really does, he thinks as some masked asshole leads him toward a gate by an actual leash attached to the collar around his neck.

The planet is full of delicious smells and amazing foods. A busy marketplace stretches as far as Hal can see, brightly colored stalls full of exotic wares. About 30 feet above him is a similar marketplace, upside down. Everyone walking around the skymall (as Hal calls it) wears an orange gravity anklet. The Korath system is known for its worldly market, and Hal is there because no green lanterns ever go there and he has something to prove those who don't believe in a human lantern.

Most don't interfere with the being trafficking, and Hal is a living testament to what happens when a lantern sticks his nose where it's not welcome. The collar emits a shock and he growls but lets himself be led to his fate, stalking and hunched like an angry vampire.  

'Bleh, bleh, bleh' he mutters to himself. He gets shocked again for speaking out of turn and wishes he can punch this alien, but his hands are bound behind his back in thick restraints. 

The East Gate is one of the few working interplanetary portals. It is a naturally-occurring anomaly in this system, so the area was turned into an intergalactic space travel dock as well. It is currently pretty empty, as today is the great fire and ice festival that the Korath system is famous for. Everyone is either on Alphath for the carnival celebration or KoMega's Skymall for discounted wares. So aside from people quickly passing through with festive flames painted on their faces, rushing to great deals or to the transporter pad for family fun, the usually crowded area is sparsely populated. 

So naturally Hal is surprised when a hand is suddenly placed at the small of his back, above his own bound arms. He yelps at the coldness of the limb(causing a mini-shock from his sadistic guard) and blushes at his reaction. The hand starts to stroke his bare skin (those assholes only gave him threadbare gray shorts to wear). Another hand joins in, reaching around to tweak Hal's nipples and he moans a little, barely noticing how shockingly red the hand is.

“Oh he will do quite nicely in my harem,” a low, sexy voice says in his ear, invoking what Hal can only describe as an eargasm and he shudders, feeling warmth pool in his lower belly. Almost as if the stranger notices, the hand on Hal's front follows his arousal and starts tracing patterns, the feather-light touches nearly driving Hal insane with want.

Then the hand behind his back starts to massage his ass and he tries to think of Carol. What would she do if she saw Hal acting like a little slut? 'Nothing,' he thinks bitterly. 'She already knows that's what I am, that's why we broke up.' 

All thoughts are pushed from his mind when a finger pushes into his asshole, slick with lube. At first he can grimace at the burning sensation, reminding him of his predicament. But before he knows it, Hal is bucking against the finger, hoping for more, his dick curiously twitching.

"Eager little slave, aren't you?" The man's voice flows like honey, with all the dangerous edge of a wasp. Hal says nothing, torn between arousal and fear. Fearousal. Yep he invented a new name for how his new master was making him feel.

''New **master** '? Come on he has to take me to dinner first. Down brain, down.' Hal thinks furiously.

"I asked you a question Slave!" the voice hisses, red hand gripping his jaw painfully and tilting his head up. Hal looks at the man and his eyes widen in shock at the other's narrowed amber eyes. He quirks an eyebrow and his mentor narrows his eyes even more, slightly tilting his head in the direction of the masked alien guard who was watching their interaction.

"Don't bother with this one, he was so unpopular we had to sell him on the one day everything BUT slaves goes on sale. In a last minute auction!" The guard notices Sinestro's gaze in his direction. "I heard he was told to suck the Grand Vizier of Hortuth's dick and no matter how much they shocked him he refused, so when they finally got the dick in his mouth after giving him sedatives he bit the guy's dick off," the guard whispers conspiratorially.

"I like my stallions with a little fight left in them," Sinestro says snootily to the guard. "All the more to break." This he says to Hal, his voice is so quiet yet so commanding and possessive that Hal feels himself harden. "Now as I was saying, you will answer me when I talk to you, slave." He sneers down at Hal. "You must play the role you have been given."

"Umm yeah, total slut here?" Hal tries. "I uhh live for your entertainment." He feels his head pulled back even more, grip on his jaw tightening. 

"Convince me and I wont kill you after taking you."

So Hal acts. But he himself can't tell how much is an act and how much of him wishes he actually belonged to Sinestro. "I need you," he says brokenly. "I belong to you."

Sinestro looks at the guard who is lounging on a dock, seemingly enjoying the show.

"Prove it. Let's show this kind guard that you _can_ suck cock without biting like an animal." Hal's eyes widen. Was Sinestro really asking for this? More importantly, why was the thought of taking his mentor's cock in his mouth making him salivate?

Sinestro looks at him expectantly and Hal turns to face him, sinking to his knees. His hands are still bound behind his back, but Hal manages to open the straps and buckles of Sinestro's leather pants with his mouth. He yanks the other's underwear down with his teeth and stares. Because that is one big cock, bigger than his for sure. And it is not even aroused. So Hal works on that (as best as he can without the use of his hands), alternating between taking the head in his mouth and suckling, and licking the veiny underside of the giant red penis, which seems to be turning purple as it grows. 

The guard saunters over. "Since I'm responsible for swabbing the deck later, I have two requests," he states to Sinestro."Give your pet some numbing spray so he does not throw up and make him swallow. Bet the greedy little bastard wants that," he adds as an afterthought, handing a numbing spray to the disguised lantern. Hal rolls his eyes and notices Sinestro's carefully schooled expression showing a flash of amusement at his reaction. 

"Good, then let us finalize the sale and part ways, unless you feel the need to see me consummate," his mentor intones threateningly. 

"Nope, I'm fine. Knock your wrist pad against mine and we should be set. Oh don't forget the controller," he grins. "Little slave is afraid of the big bad shocks." The guard sets the shock level as high as it can go and turns the controller on, tossing it to Sinestro. Hal is jerked off of Sinestro's cock as he spasms and shakes like one of Carol's more extreme toys. 

Even though Sinestro catches the controller, he keeps it on until the money is transferred and the guard walks off. The absolute asshole of a guard who has the gall to give Hal's shaking body a tiny solute. 

When Sinestro _still_ doesn't turn the control off, Hal tries to speak. And promptly bites his tongue, letting out a groan of pain and frustration.

Sinestro seems to break out of the trance he was in staring at the retreating figure of assholey McGuardy with a calculating look. He picks up the remote and turns the electricity off.

"Th-th-th-thanks a-a-ass-whole," Hal grits out, teeth still violently chattering. Sinestro pays him no mind but carries him bridal style to the Intercept, the fastest ship in the galaxy, holographic-ally disguised as a block-y cargo vessel. Hal wants to protest but can't, as his traumatized body seeks comfort and warmth from the man holding him so close.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So definitely continuing this. I mean it started as one of those stories you write for yourself for a rainy day but like a pokemon, it has evolved! From plot bunny to killer hare in Monty Python. I would LOVE some feedback.


End file.
